Ugly and Alone
by Emily625
Summary: Samantha Curtis, also known as Sammi, is very lonely and depressed. She has no friends and she thinks she is fat and ugly. Will her need to feel beautiful cause a dramatic and dangerous change in her life?
1. Chapter 1

"Sammi," said a voice coming from down the hall. "get up! you're going to be late for school" I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. The clock on my desk said it was seven thirty. I was so glad it was Friday. I didn't think I could stand another day at school! School was just another place where I had no friends. I had never had any friends. There was a time when I used to try and make friends but whenever I thought I had finally made a friend, it had turned out they only became friends to either A) make fun of me or B) to get closer to my brother Soda.

As I looked at myself in the mirror I despised what I saw. I had never been beautiful. My hair was so short you couldn't do anything with it, my eyes were an ugly shade of grey, my nose was way too small for my face, and the worst part; I was fat. People were always telling me that I was average size for a girl my age but I knew they were just saying that to make me feel better. I weighed my self everyday. Today the scale read one-hundred-thirty-four. I had to face the facts. I would never be beautiful, no matter how hard I tried.

I put on my clothes and tried did the best I could do with my hair. I never wore anything special. Usually I just wore a tank top and a pair of jeans with my converse and an old shirt of my dads which was so thick I used it as a jacket. I had kept it after he died. It made me feel like he was still close to me. The last thing me and my dad did with each other, just the two of us, he wore the shirt.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple for breakfast. I never stayed to eat. The rest of the gang were always so loud and noisy and I hated being around all of it. Soda and Darry were sitting at the table eating. I waved to them as I headed for the door.

"Sammi," said Darry. "Soda and I both have to work late so when you get home from school, it will be just you and Pony. Promise me you won't cause any trouble for him?" I was the youngest out of the four of us. Darry was twenty, Soda was sixteen, Pony was fourteen, and I was thirteen. Which meant I was like the baby of the family.

"Yeah, fine." I said as I walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Already half the day had gone by and I was going to the cafeteria for lunch. As usual, when I walked in, everyone was sitting with their friends. In the cafeteria, it was just like it was in town. On one side the Socs all ate lunch together, and on the other side the Greasers at lunch together. I had no friends so I usually ate lunch at the end of a table of the Greasers side.

I sat down to unpack my lunch when I heard someone on the Socs side shout at someone.I started to listen in to their conversation.:

"Karen! I can't believe you. Why aren't you eating anything?"

"Because, I need to lose some weight. I know people who've done this and it worked out for them. They don't eat anything. My sisters best friend did it last year and she lost thirty pounds. Just imagine how easy getting boys and cheerleading will be once we're super skinny."

"I don't know Karen, it all just seems to weird."

"Oh, come one Debbie. You have to join me."

"I just-"

"Please?!"

"Okay. Fine"

Stop eating? Why would anyone do that. I mean yeah if I wanted to do that I mean, I _would _look skinnier and maybe I could look pretty. What! What am I thinking? I mean, stop eating? It's crazy! But… I would look skinnier. And maybe I'd get some friends for a change. I know why I don't have friends. I'm so awkward looking. I know I'm not enormously fat, but I am over weight. Maybe if I do it just for a few weeks then I could go back to eating healthier foods. I put my lunch back in the bag and went to my locker. I have to create a plan on how I'm going to let this slip past Darry without him knowing that I've stopped eating

I thought, so I'll bring my lunch with me and I'll not eat it. Then, I'll hide it in my bag and when I get home, I'll pretend to make my lunch but I'll just keep reusing that one lunch. I'll do the same thing for breakfast. I'll just bring the apple with me in the morning and put it back at night. As for dinner, I'll think of it when the time comes.

When I got home after school that day, I hid my lunch under my bed. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote my weight on it. If I was going to lose weight, I'd have to keep track of it. Everyday I would weigh myself and write it down. I was so happy that day. I still couldn't believe it. I was going to be beautiful. And not my ugly fat self.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I just started school and things have been crazy so I will right a nice and long chapter and post it when I can! Also some people have been asking and I want to set the record straight. Sammi is not really that fat. It's just in her head. Some people have been asking so... there you go! Enjoy!**

It had been three weeks since I had decided to stop eating. And let me tell you, its not as easy as it looks. There is always something around and it's always so tempting. The other night, we were having my favorite; pasta.I only ate like a very very small portion because I have to eat something or else someones gonna notice. It was so hard not taking a big helping like I used to but I wanted to get skinny and stay that way. I mean I'll get used to it. Right?

I woke up this morning and walked over to the scale I had in the corner of my room. As I stood on top of it, I frowned at my weight. _109_, I though. Huh… it wasn't enough. People kept telling me I was skinnier but I knew it was just a lie they were sayin. I needed to weigh less than one hundred. Then maybe I'd have friends and I wouldn't be so lonely...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! So I didn't mean for this chapter to come out so soon but something happened you guys need to know about. Someone reviewed my story saying they need to lose weight and they are going to starve themselves. PLEASE DO NOT STARVE YOURSELF! It will only cause problems for yourself. I'm not sure you can actually lose that much weight. It is just a story. I wrote this so people can see how bad starving yourself is. PLEASE DO NOT HURT YOURSELF LIKE THIS! I would send a message to them but they were a guest. That is why I am putting up this chapter. So they can see this message. Please don't hurt yourself because you read this story. PLEASE! It is very seriose. This story should not influence you. PLEASE!**

It was Saturday and I had woke up with a massive headache. I looked at the clock. It read two thirty AM. Since I was already up I decided to weigh myself. I smiled slightly when I saw the scale. I was ninety four pounds! I walked over to my mirror and saw myself for the first time in weeks. I refused to look at myself until I was happy with my weight. My figure had changed drastically. I was so skinny my pants didn't look like they fit me anymore. _I would have to get new clothes_, I thought to myself.

Since it was so late I decided to go back to bed. As I climbed into bed I realized something. I had lost weight and I was happy with myself. But I would have to keep myself like that. What would I do? Would I keep not eating? I guess I would have to do that or else I would lose my skinny body.

That morning, I got up around ten AM. I felt a little weird but nothing I couldn't shake off. When I got downstairs the whole gang was there. Two-bit was sitting watching Mickey (as usual) while Darry and the rest of the guys were helping clean up breakfast. I saw them all look at me when I walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Soda answered. "It's just… you look different." He looked at me, his eyes staring into my soul as he stood there trying to figure out what was different about me,.

"Nope. Just the same old me" I replied. I sat down on the couch and watched Mickey for a bit. I had to be more careful. If the gang knew what I was doing, they'd ruin everything. Soda would ask me why I did it, Two-bit would just stand there, not knowing what to think, Steve would be pissed and saying how I always caused the problems, Pony would just stare at me, his green eyes filling with tears, and Darry, I didn't even want to think about what Darry would say.

"Sammi," said a voice. I hadn't realized I had zoned out. Soda was staring at me with a worried expression on his face. "You alright?" he asked.

"Oh… yeah, just thinking that's all." I replied.


End file.
